


I Can't Sleep Without You

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Traditions, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry picks up his wand, preparing himself for the worst, and as he tiptoes to the door, he sends out a hope and a prayer that it’s nothing more than someone knocking on the wrong door. Please don’t let it be trouble. Not tonight of all nights.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51





	I Can't Sleep Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, using the prompt 'tradition'.

Harry is almost asleep when there’s a knock on the hotel room door, making him sit up in bed. At first he assumes it’s Hermione, but why would she knock, when she can use the door in between their rooms?

He picks up his wand, preparing himself for the worst, and as he tiptoes to the door, he sends out a hope and a prayer that it’s nothing more than someone knocking on the wrong door. Please don’t let it be trouble. Not tonight of all nights.

But when he peeks through the peephole, he finds Draco standing there, nervously looking around him.

Harry lays his wand down on the dresser, before opening the door, a confused and slightly irritated look on his face.

“What are you doing here? How did you find me? Did Hermione…”

Draco stops him by slamming into him, wrapping his arms so tightly around him, that it’s as though they haven’t seen each other in weeks.

“We agreed not to see each other tonight,” Harry grumbles into his shoulder, kicking the door shut with his foot. “It’s tradition not to see…”

“The bride before the wedding? You’re not my bride though, are you?” Draco teases, but when Harry pinches his waist, he lets go of him. “I missed you!”

“You couldn’t be without me for one night?” Harry asks, raising an eyebrow. “If Hermione finds out…”

“Who is there with you? Are you okay?” they hear, just before Hermione crashes into the room, looking frazzled and still half-asleep. “Draco? How did you find us?”

“It really wasn’t that difficult.” Draco shrugs.

“We came all this way, just so you wouldn’t see each other tonight, and you just what? You thought you’d come here for a quick…”

“Hermione!” Harry warns her, but it only makes her roll her eyes at him. “It’s kind of sweet, don’t you think?”

Hermione visibly struggles to keep her thoughts to herself, before she shakes her head and goes back to her own room.

“She still hates me, doesn’t she?”

Harry shrugs, before pulling Draco onto the bed and curling up with him, a happy smile on his face.

“Did you really miss me?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
